NOVEDADES
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: Alfred e Iván son amigos, viven juntos y comparten el mismo "empleo", ser jovenes que brindan sexo a mujeres a cambio de dinero. Esto cambia cuando Alfred pasa la noche con la hermana de Iván. Espero les agrade. RusAme


**NOVEDADES**

Llegaba a casa otra vez después de una noche agotadora, las mujeres en esta época eran cada vez mas exigentes para satisfacer, pese a ello no le importaba mucho el terminar agotado, pues el calor de las mujeres era bastante grato y acogedor. Alfred al estar ya dentro de la casa se tiro en el sillón, cerró los ojos y estiro su cuerpo. Casi al instante se escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, abrió un ojo y observó a su compañero de casa entrar. Gruñó y sonrió ladino, así que también el había tenido una noche ocupada, no era un secreto que ambos eran un par de hombres jóvenes libertinos, que se dedicaban a satisfacer a cualquier mujer que les pidiera el favor o lo comprara.

**-Estuvo larga la noche o ¿no Iván? -** estiro el cuerpo en el sillón.

**-Yo diría que estuvo muy caliente-** dejo sus llaves en la mesa de la sala y se acerco a señalarle la marca de chupetón que se notaba a distancia en el cuello del rubio.

**-Hehehe el ruso hablando de calientes heee-** echo a reír un poco y se sentó para después levantarse empezando a quitarse el saco que traía y la camisa **-En efecto, la noche estuvo algo intensa- **sacó su teléfono del pantalón y empezó a leer algunos mensajes de texto que le había mandado la mujer con la que estuvo esa noche **-¿Cómo te la pasaste?, ¿Quién fue esta vez?-** preguntaba sin realmente prestarle atención a su amigo.

Ambos tenían bastante tiempo viviendo juntos, así que se conocían bien, no tenían secretos e incluso sus familias se conocían por ello se preguntaban las cosas tan directamente.

**-Bien, ¿quieres saber cuantos orgasmos tuvo?, bueno fueron cuatro en menos de una hora-** rio un poco para si mismo escondiendo su rostro debajo de su bufanda, ella había terminado exhausta en esa hora, así que no había sido mucho con respecto a la paga **-La hermana de la directora de la universidad, olvide su nombre, era una vieja de 40-**

**-Jajaja, siempre tan explícito-**

**-Ya lo sabes, y ¿tú? -**

Jones ladino observo al ruso **-Una chica guapa, de hermosa piel, me encanto, además, fue patrocinado por la casa-**

**-¿Enserio?, espero haya valido la pena- **se acercó al sillón donde estaba el blondo.

**-Si lo valió-**

Alfred continuo mirando su teléfono unos segundos mas y después lo dejo en la mesa de la sala, se desabotono la camisa y de nuevo su móvil empezó a sonar, esta vez, se dejo ver el nombre de _"Anya"_ y la foto de la hermana de Iván, quien en el mensaje de texto decía _" Estuviste grandioso, eres muy sexy." _

Alfred miro el rostro de Iván en cámara lenta, a quien se le notaba que estaba bastante disgustado, cuando el ruso clavo sus ojos hacia su persona, tomo su teléfono y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, al llegar abrió la ventana de esta y antes de salir el albino estaba parado cerca de su persona.

**-Iván yo…-** susurró justo cuando su amigo le tomo fuerte la muñeca y aventó su móvil a la cama **-Espera…-** estaba seguro que iría a morir, o al menos eso pensó.

**-Que novedad...te acostaste con mi hermana-** le apretó la muñeca fuertemente.

**-Agh… Iván ¡suéltame! -** forcejeo.

Al mas alto no le quedo de otra que soltarlo y de paso empujarlo a la pared, acorralándolo en la esquina de la habitación, sacó su propio teléfono celular y lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche. En su rostro se veía bastante enojo, pero no tenia pizca de agresividad.

**-Te cogiste a mi hermana…-**repitió.

**-Si... si lo hice-** frunció su ceño **-Ella…ella me llamó, platicamos de algunas cosas y otras, al final no me di cuenta de cuando sucedió-** lo había dicho sincero, Anya era una linda mujer, muy parecida a su amigo, quizás por ello habian congeniado.

**-A mi hermana…eres un imbécil- **le dijo sonriendo y pegando su rostro a la pared cerca del americano.

A Jones les dio un poco de ternura ver a su amigo actuando de esa forma, alejo un poco a este pues estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo, era bastante rara la situación.

**-¿Celos?-**negó **-A eso le llama incesto Iván-** susurró. Jamás vio a su compañero de esta forma y en verdad le preocupaba que Iván estuviera enamorado de su hermana, ya que eso no estaba bien.

Iván soltó una carcajada, se aflojo la bufanda y pícaro observo a su joven amigo.

**-¿Celoso yo?-** movió la cabeza en negativa **-No Alfred estas equivocado, lo que en verdad me sorprende es tus fervientes ganas de estar conmigo que buscas a mi hermana para satisfacer tu deseo-**

Incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar el americano inclino su mirada **-Quítate de aquí-** intento alejarlo con sus manos, pero el ruso se pego a su cuerpo, pegando su rostro al pecho poco descubierto del blondo, le había tomado de nuevo de las muñecas y las puso pegadas a la pared.

**\- ¿Ahora vas a decir que no es cierto?, ¿Qué estoy loco? -** le susurro en el pecho.

No daba crédito a lo que pasaba con Iván, sin embargo, el tono de su voz ronco le hacia sentirse desesperado.

**-No es …cierto, estas completamente loco-** respiró agitado y vio como sus tetillas respondían erectas ante otro hombre.

**-Tus pezones parecen decir todo lo contrario Alfred- **lamio suave el derecho **-Admítelo, admite que cogiste a Anya pensando en mí, dilo, di que realmente con quien deseabas yacer era conmigo-** mientras hablaba sus ojos expresaban suma dominación.

El americano por fin dejo ver esa cara traviesa ante su perdición, con sus labios lo llamo para ser besado. Ambos rostros se acercaron al punto de que sus bocas iban a rosarse y lo hubieran hecho de no ser por que el celular de Iván sonó.

Alfred vió la pantalla de ese teléfono, al instante el albino lo tomo en su mano. Irritado por ello el rubio se acomodo la camisa y le dio la espalda al otro.

**-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi-**

Estaba bastante disgustado por aquello acontecido, el ruso contento por esos celos apretó su teléfono y lo lanzo por la ventana de la habitación.

**-Entonces ¿en que nos quedamos? -**

El mas bajo se hizo a un lado y gruñó, pero eso no detuvo al de ojos amatista pues en un ágil movimiento abrazo de la cintura a su amigo y empezó a besarlo, aunque el rubio se movía intentando zafarse de esos besos, pero mas parecía evidenciar su vulnerabilidad ante él, logrando así que Iván solo se creciera más y más.

**-Suéltame…-**

**-No lo haré, sabes que nunca dejo un servicio a medias-**

**-Yo no soy tu jodido servicio-**

**-Eres mi último servicio…lo juro, mañana buscare empleo formal te lo prometo…-**besaba ese cuello y acariciaba esa cintura. Hacia bastante tiempo que le traía ganas solo que nunca se lo había podido decir, pero ya el que se acostara con su hermana lo había hecho llegar al limite.

**-Mm…no, déjame…-**

**-Dices déjame, pero tu cuerpo esta pidiéndome-** le jaló y lo aventó a la cama, rápido se acomodo sobre de el **-Uhm… ¿sabes lo que me gusta de ti?, es que tu entrada es mas pequeña que una vagina, me vas a apretar tanto que tengo miedo de correrme tan pronto te penetre-** le deslizaba su pantalón y buscó aquel botón con su dedo.

**-Tsk… cállate… eres tan burdo ahm ah…- **

**-Hehehe...contigo siempre tengo nuevas novedades, siempre te desee Alfred- **jalo su cabello y le beso la boca -**Te enseñare lo que Anya no pudo darte-**

Aquella mañana fue inesperada, Iván por fin había podido estar con Alfred y después de ese día, ninguno de los dos volvió a estar con alguna mujer.


End file.
